Symbolian
A Symbolian, usually referred to as "Cutes" or "Kawaiis", is a spherical blob-like creature. These creatures were added during The Rikapanese Revolution. Symbolians are usually harmless when not distressed. However, they usually become hostile when threatened and/or harmed towards the attacker. Their response to threat depends on the type of the Symbolian. Etymology During the early days of The Rikapanese Revolution, no one knew much about the new updates to the world. When they've found a Symbolian for their first time, people decided to call them Cutes or Kawaiis. People preferred to call Symbolians as Cutes or Kawaiis, until Alexander James publicly stated that they are called Symbolians, during an announcement. The name "Symbolian" was derived from the word "symbol", referring to the creatures' types and speeches. The names of the types of Symbolians were based on their speeches. For instance, πCutes would say "pai", which indicates its type as a πCute. Types αCute An αCute is a dauntless Symbolian. They are notable for their appearance. They are happy, confident, brave and are often talented. When threatened by an attacker, they will always defend and attack. In some cases, when the attacker has a higher advantage, they tend to run away. βCute A βCute is an intellectual Symbolian. They are notable for having such remarkable intellect. They are usually shy and silent at times. When threatened by an attacker, they will try to fight. Sometimes, they tend to run away, usually when the attacker has a higher advantage, or when they're stressed out. ΓCute A ΓCute is a dauntless, intellectual Symbolian. They are usually shy and silent, but brave and often talented. When threatened by an attacker, they will always defend and attack. In some random cases, they run away for no reason whatsoever. ΔCute A ΔCute is a secretive Symbolian. They are notable for their strange power. They are unpredictable and often silent, but extremely powerful. When threatened by an attacker, they will always attack back. Though, they will not defend others. ΛCute A ΛCute is a dream Symbolian. They are notable for sleeping a lot. They often sleep for up to 32 hours. Attackers may provoke them by waking them up when sleeping. They are usually clumsy and reckless when awake. When threatened by an attacker, they may attack back. Most of the time, they will try to flee. µCute A µCute is a singing Symbolian. They are notable for having a smooth, cute voice. µCutes are usually confident and tends to be friendly at everyone it encounters. While happy and confident, however when threatened by an attacker, they tend to attack back, and in some cases, they will try to flee. πCute A πCute is a number Symbolian. When threatened by an attacker, they will always try to escape and flee. ΣCute A ΣCute is a powerful Symbolian. They are happy, confident, brave and lighthearted. When threatened by an attacker, they will always defend and attack. In some cases, when the attacker has a higher advantage, they tend to run away. ΨCute A ΨCute is a mindful Symbolian. They have mind powers, such as telepathy, multi-location and telekinesis. When threatened by an attacker, they will always defend and attack. In some cases, when the attacker has a higher advantage, they tend to run away. ΩCute An ΩCute is an end Symbolian. When threatened by an attacker, they will always try to escape and flee. ∅Cute A ∅Cute is a lonely Symbolian. ∅Cutes are unable to talk, and are usually insecure and lonely. They are notable for being a little reckless and airheaded at times. When threatened by an attacker, they will always try to escape and flee. Elusive Types Gullibot A Gullibot is a wise yet elusive Symbolian. Unlike the other Symbolians, they have a different body structure. Their ability to talk is limited to a few sounds, which allows them to communicate with other Gullibots. Very few information is known about Gullibots. Gullibots can mostly be seen at Gullian.Category:Rejected Domination